


Beskermengel

by Byutsuno



Series: Skin Deep [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyday Life, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hospital, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Shock, Wheelchairs, broken leg, broken wheelchairs, helpful kageyama, injured Hinata, injuries, kageyama carrying hinata around like a child, lots of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high pitched scream rippled through the stadium. Hinata shouting out in sheer pain. Kageyama, frozen in fear, watched as paramedics rushed onto the court, pushing past concerned players. It all happened so fast. One minute Hinata was jumping up to hit a spike, "toss to me Kageyama" playing on his lips. Next he was on the floor, writhing in his own tears and choked back screams. Was this it?</p><p>Semi-sequel to Skin Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> sort of...a sequel? i couldnt bring myself to kill the little ball of sunshine and strawberries. so this happened.  
> written- once again- for my friend, tumblr user acehinatashoyo!

“Toss it to me, Kageyama!” Hinata called out, running up to the net with his arms drawn back. He leaped up into the air as if he were meant to fly just as Kageyama’s finger tips made contact with the ball. Hinata drew his right arm back, waiting for the brightly coloured ball to come into his line of vision. From up there he could fully see the opponent’s court, even the concentrated looks on their faces. He noticed an opening and tightened his arm, ready to spike.

Kageyama jumped up, letting the ball fall into the small cradle of his fingers gracefully. He angled the ball and pushed off, straightening out his arms as the ball flew over to the smaller player. As he released the ball, it slipped from his sweaty grip, losing power and beginning to fall too soon. “Shit!”

The members of Karasuno held their breath as they watched the ball fall right next to Hinata, too far from his spiking arm for him to save it properly.

Hinata noticed the change in trajectory, moving his other arm down quickly to bump it over. It flew over the net, falling right in front of a lunging team member. Kageyama sighed in relief along with the rest of the team when the referee blew the whistle, ending the game. Karasuno winning both sets. Just as Kageyama was about to run off with the other members to celebrate, he heard it. A dull crack.

A high pitched scream rippled through the stadium. Hinata shouting out in sheer pain. He was laying on his side, doubled over on the court, grasping his leg tightly. Kageyama whipped back around, watching in horror as Hinata convulsed on the ground, whimpering and groaning in discomfort. Sugawara was the first to run to his aid, trying to calm the troubled teen. Next was Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei. In mere seconds, everyone was huddled around the sobbing Hinata, asking him question after question. What happened? Where does it hurt? Can you stand? Kageyama, confused and scared, stood back as medics rushed onto the court, pushing past concerned players towards their main goal. The crowd was mumbling and trying to get a better look at the drama below, their expressions seemed just as concerned as the high schoolers below. They eased Hinata onto a stretcher, slowly carrying him towards the doors. Kageyama rushed over to them, face crumbling into one of shock and fear. The situation had finally processed in his mind and he was shaking mess.

“W-Where are you taking him?” Kageyama questioned worriedly, he watched as Hinata took a struggled gasp of air, his chest clenched painfully and his stomach seemed hollow. Hinata’s eyes shut tight as his muscles tensed in pain. “What’s wrong with him? What happened?” Kageyama’s voice was quick and panicked, barely giving the paramedics time to answer. One minute Hinata was perfectly fine, happy and smiling like an idiot. Next he was screaming and rolling around on the gym floors. The paramedics remained quiet, not qualified to give any information about the patient’s condition until they got a hold of his parents. Kageyama gritted his teeth, grabbing a third paramedic’s arm, holding him in place firmly. “Answer me, dammit!” The medical assitant gave a startled yelp, trying to get away from the frightening teen.

The third years had to come over, prying Kageyama away from the workers as they quickly lifted Hinata into a white ambulance parked outside. Kageyama's chest was heaving profoundly when Tanaka eventually jogged over and helped the others drag him back to the benches. Watching with wide eyes, Kageyama saw the ambulance pull away, drive off around the corner, sirens blaring. Gone- along with Hinata. Those final words ringing in his mind and images of the words sprawled across his back blazed in his eyes. 

_"Toss to me, Kageyama!"_

* * *

 

“The doctors said I can’t play any sports for the next 7 weeks. Even though I’m being discharged tomorrow, I’ll have to stay in a wheelchair for a while.” Hinata pouted, laying back onto the soft, white pillow. His fluffy hair sprawled out onto the cushion, tickling his cheeks softly. “It’s going to be hard getting around school grounds and I won’t be able to attend practice until I get a note from the doctors.”

“Really..?” Kageyama’s eyes focused on the floor intensely, his fingers were laced together tightly in his lap. A ball of guilt and anxiety coiled in the pit of his stomach, making him feel almost as ill as half the patients in the hospital. For the past week he had been visiting Hinata everyday after school for as long as visiting hours let him. He brought countless gifts, which surrounded Hinata’s small bed in bunches. The presents ranged from large arrays of flowers to even larger boxes of chocolate which Hinata would sneak in when the nurse wasn’t watching. Yet after all this, Kageyama still felt as if he owed Hinata something more for getting him locked up in this stuffy room. A proper way of earning his forgiveness- something that couldn't be bought.

“It’s gonna be a pain getting around in a wheelchair too. Y'know, since the nurses won't be there to push me.”

Kageyama’s face lit up as a light-bulb jumped alive in his mind. “I can help you!” A perfect opportunity to repay the debt he so felt the need to erase.

“What..? How?” Hinata sat up, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“I’ll help you get to and from school!” Kageyama jumped up from his seat. “You’ll be in a wheelchair, right? I’ll push you!”

Hinata thought it over. Kageyama did seem pretty upset for getting him hospitalized, but as he said multiple times over the week, it wasn't his fault! Although, he did need someone to help him get around once he was discharged from the hospital. Kageyama seemed like the best person to do it too, since he knew where Hinata lived, got up early every morning and lived in generally the same area as him. There was no reason to say no. Hinata looked around at the multiple boxes and vases filled with presents from the setter. Then back to Kageyama.

“Alright.” Kageyama finally loosened up, letting loose a large gasp of air he had been holding in all this time. “If you really want to, I guess I can’t say no.” Hinata shrugged.

“Perfect!” Kageyama jumped forwards, holding onto Hinata’s hands tightly as he spoke. “I’ll do whatever you say until your leg is healed! Anything and everything!”

“Anything..?”


	2. Not a Shoujo Manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God dammit, Hinata! You're not supposed to be walking around yet!" -Kageyama Tobio, every day for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think hinata got a bit ooc in the last few parts of the chapter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oh well.

Kageyama knocked on the large door in front of him. In a few short moments, the door was answered by… a small, child..?

Kageyama looked down at the kid, eyeing them up and down. They looked shockingly a lot like Hinata, but younger. They had their hair in low pigtails held up by a pair of bubbles and they were still wearing their pyjamas. Kageyama noticed the kid wasn’t saying anything, just staring. He took the initiative and spoke first, kneeling down to eye level with the child.

“Good morning. Is Hinata Shoyo home?” Kageyama asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible. When the child didn’t reply, Kageyama tried his best to smile- which only made matters worse.

The little child looked downright terrified, stepping back from the door to close it as fast as possible. Kageyama stuck his foot in the corner, prying it back open. Although the little one was petite, they had some serious strength.

“Are you Hinata’s little sister?” Kageyama tried making conversation in hopes of calming the other. Leering down at the shaking sibling he tried to smile once more. “Can you please go get him?”

Natsu shrieked loudly, running off down the hallway and around a corner. Kageyama cursed under his breath when the small ball of orange hair ducked away into a separate room. He invited himself in just as Hinata hobbled around the corner holding a plastic sword tightly, a crying Natsu behind him. His leg was bundled up in a large cast that restricted him from bending his knee. It rubbed on the ground when he tried to move it around.

“That’s him! That’s the scary monster who tried to kidnap me!” Natsu pointed a chubby finger towards Kageyama, quivering in fear when his dark eyes shot back down to her being.

“Kageyama?” Hinata dropped the sword to his side. He was actually relieved that it was just Kageyama and not an actual monster. The sword was the first thing he saw so he grabbed it to defend himself. Now that he thought about it, a plastic sword wouldn't have done much in a real situation like this. “You’re early.“

“No, you’re just late.” Kageyama said, pointing to his wrist to display the time on his analogue watch. “Hurry up, idiot. We’re going to get scolded if we don’t hurry.“

"Crap, you’re right! Sorry- I’ll be right back!” Hinata waddled away, struggling to climb the steps to his room. His cast making a loud thunk noise every time he pulled himself up a step.

“And you aren’t supposed to be walking yet, dumbass!” Kageyama growled, slipping off his shoes at the door and jogging over to help Hinata up the large stairs. Hinata tried to fight him off, saying he could get up the stairs just fine- leading to a full blown argument about the definition of “fine”. To say the least, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

By time Hinata had gotten ready (Kageyama had to help him pull his pants on without tearing them), said goodbye to his family and sat down in his wheelchair outside, they were already running late. Kageyama tried to go as fast as possible but hit many obstacles nonetheless. He lost a lot of time on the multiple hills leading to the school, and nearly flipped Hinata out of his chair 3 times... which of course led to multiple arguments and thrown insults. When they finally arrived at the school, first period was starting and the wheelchair was completely destroyed. Kageyama rolled Hinata up to the entrance just as one of the wheels fell off with a comical thud. This was definitely going to be a long day.

Hinata caught the tense expression on Kageyama’s face. He must be pretty upset after single-handedly destroying the only way of transportation Hinata could take safely. Let alone the unnecessary guilt he felt for temporarily paralysing the team's secret weapon. “It’s okay, I can manage just this.” Hinata reassured, trying to get up from the busted wheeling.

Kageyama caught his arm, holding him in place tightly. “You aren’t supposed to be walking yet, it’ll damage your leg even more.”

Hinata sat back down, arms crossed over his chest. “Then what are we going to do? Wait out here until school’s over?” Hinata pouted, so far, having a broken leg didn’t seem all that great. Of course he knew it would be restricting but he never imagined it would be this bad.

Kageyama clicked his teeth, thinking over their situation. He could carry the wheelchair up the stairs if Hinata wasn’t in it- but where's the point in that? The school doesn't have an elevator and it's too damaged to push around the school nonetheless. There was also the fact that he could carry Hinata easily from prior efforts. Kageyama beamed brightly when he discovered the solution.

“I’ll just carry you.”

“What?! No! Everyone will stare at us!” Horrifying images of Kageyama carrying Hinata’s small frame bridal-style through the streets as strangers pointed and giggled flashed in his mind. Which led himself to the equally terrifying image of himself in a fluffy wedding dress. “This isn’t a shoujo manga!"

“There’s no other way.”

“I can manage by myself!” Kageyama gave a disapproving look as Hinata struggled to stand back up from his run-down seat, hobbling over to the front steps. 

Kageyama sighed, striding over and lifting Hinata up by his waist, slinging him over his shoulder with ease. The middle blocker struggled in his grasp, trying to wiggle out of the iron grip around his waist. Kageyama held on tighter, pushing open the door with his free hand and carrying Hinata past the lockers to the hallways. He arrived at the classroom in no time, sliding open the door and stepping in. He bowed slightly and apologized on Hinata's behalf to the teacher for being late. Hinata felt eyes boring into his limp position. He started struggling again, practically begging for Kageyama to put him down and let him walk to his seat. Kageyama ignored his pleas and strode over to an empty spot near the back, placing Hinata in the chair gently before leaving the classroom without a second thought.

All the students looked back at the first year, waiting for an explanation or at least an excuse. Hinata stayed completely still, too embarrassed to say anything. His face turned a dark red as he heard some of the girls near the front begin to whisper, no doubt in his mind they were talking about him. If he could have one wish, he would wish that his leg wasn’t broken just so he could jump out the nearest window and run out of there as soon as possible. Nevertheless, his prayers weren't answered and he was stuck in the classroom as a target of other's rogue imaginations.

_'Damn you, Kageyama!'_  

* * *

 

Soon enough, lunch break rolled around with the chime of a bell echoing through the wide halls. All the students began chatting eagerly and pulling out their lunch boxes. Only now did Hinata remember his growling, empty stomach. He had skipped breakfast because he was late and was desperately regretting it. He leaned over onto his desk, holding his aching stomach. He heard one of the classroom doors slide open over the noise of the classroom and paid little attention to it. Not bothering to see who it was he went back to cradling his poor tummy.

“Oi, Hinata. Let’s go.” Came a familiar, intimidating voice. Hinata knew that voice well in his mind but gave himself the benefit of the doubt and second guessed his memory.

Hinata dared to look up anyway, meeting eyes with none other then Kageyama himself. “Go where?” Hinata muttered, clearly not up for another ride on Kageyama’s pointy shoulders.

“To lunch, obviously.” Kageyama replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever- which it technically was considering the time. Kageyama leaned down, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist in a familiar fashion from before to lift the injured boy up again.

Only then did he realize his motives. “Wait!” Hinata shrieked, pushing Kageyama back.

Kageyama huffed out, watching Hinata’s flustered movements from above. The muddled expression on his face spoke volumes of the answer he wanted to the question he had yet to ask. Still, Hinata didn't need to hear it orally to understand just what that question was.

A silence pursued. Hinata looked out over the sea of eyes watching the ordeal take place. He felt his cheeks burn brighter and wanted nothing more then to run out of there as fast as possible, broken shin or not. He felt Kageyama’s cold gaze on him and slowly turned his attention back to the confused setter before him. With a dejected sigh he raised his arms above his head and motioned with his hands for Kageyama to turn around. Slight hesitation in his steps, Kageyama did as he was told and turned until his back was facing the smaller teen. Hinata ordered him to kneel down and Kageyama followed the instructions, finally understanding Hinata’s initial goal when he felt a slight pressure on his back. He snaked his arms beneath Hinata’s legs and stood up, lifting the middle blocker up with him. Hinata, face slowly morphing into a shade of red that would make a fire truck envious, buried his face in Kageyama’s broad back, holding on tightly as Kageyama started walking across the small classroom. Hinata could feel the intense stares of his classmates and held on tighter, truly and utterly embarrassed. Kageyama remained uninterested to the bewildered students as he carried his partner outside to the front yard. His face spoke levels of seriousness, but his mind was a flustered haze because; _Whoa. Hinata's clinging onto me. Hinata Shoyou is clinging on to me really tightly. Holy shit. Holy shit!_

 

"We’re here.”

For the first time since they had left the school, Hinata looked up from his position on Kageyama’s back. Slowly, Kageyama lowered him to the ground, helping him sit in the grass near the school’s gym. There wasn’t much to see here but it was far away from the noisy students clustered inside and outside the school. Barely anyone came back here, Kageyama being the only exception. This was also the place the two had confessed their feelings for each other and began dating all those weeks ago. Hinata slumped back against the cool, gym walls and looked up at the passing clouds up in the blue sky. They were partially covered by the large tree a few feet away from the duo leaving the two in a comfortable shade. This must be where Kageyama used to run off to every day, Hinata thought to himself, drinking in the tranquillity around him. Now they spent most of their lunches together, just to enjoy each other's company without all the sweat and shouting of club activities. Hinata could have fallen asleep right then and there if not for his protesting stomach. The loud groan protruded from his small boyfriend was enough to stir Kageyama from his own meal.

“Where’s your lunch?”

Hinata avoided eye contact as he spoke, “Forgot it at home.”

“Dumbass!” Kageyama hissed, his facial expression melteing into one of concern and anger. Mostly anger though. “How are you going to get better if you skip meals? You didn't eat breakfast either, did you?! What were you thinking?”

Hinata jolted up, shouting back to defend himself. “It’s not my fault! You were the one who started rushing me and I forgot!” Hinata didn’t mean to point fingers, regretting it as soon as he noticed Kageyama’s face drop. The argument ran dry leaving Hinata fidgeting in his seat and Kageyama staring roughly at his own lunch.

Without warning, Hinata saw Kageyama pick up one of the egg rolls with his chopsticks and shove it into Hinata’s face rather aggressively. Instantly baffled, Hinata looked at the food, then Kageyama's face. The back to the food. Kageyama mumbled something along the lines of "are you going to eat it or not" before pushing it closer to Hinata's mouth. After another moment’s pause, Hinata experimentally opened his mouth and leaned closer. Kageyama held still until he felt Hinata bite down around the chopsticks. Hinata chewed the snack slowly before his face lit up and he swallowed the rest quickly. His taste buds seemed to glow as bright as the sun as a happy chirp left his mouth.

“It’s really good! It’s like guwaah!!” Hinata exclaimed joyously.

Kageyama’s face lit up at the overly dramatic compliment. He coughed into his sleeve to calm himself down and grabbed one of the other items in his lunch box, he cleared his throat as he leaned over, holding it out for Hinata’s awaiting mouth. “You know, it’s my leg that’s broken, not my arms.” He mumbled through filled cheeks. The cold glare that he received from Kageyama was enough to silence him as another snack was shoved into his mouth. Hinata ate it quickly, making another peep of contentment. If Kageyama kept feeding him such delicious meals, he wouldn’t mind being babied a bit here and there.  In only a few minutes, Kageyama’s entire lunch was devoured by the other contently. He didn’t mind, really, in fact he was actually happy that Hinata was satisfied with his cooking. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

“Thanks for the meal- shoot! I didn't mean to eat all of it! I'm sorry, Kageyama!” Hinata nibbled his bottom lip nervously upon realizing that he had selfishly eaten all of Kageyama’s lunch, leaving him with nothing but a few rice grains and a couple of dry crumbs on the side. 

“It’s fine.” The setter mumbled, brushing a few crumbs off his uniform sleeve. Hinata questioned his hunger, asking him what he was going to eat since his lunch was no longer in commission, only to be brushed off with a calm and collected sigh. Kageyama packed up the empty container quickly and stood up, digging through his pockets for any change. He pulled out a few coins and counted them quickly, nodding firmly. “I’m gonna get a drink from the vending machine, you thirsty?”

Hinata thought for a moment before his brows creased together tightly, his large eyes narrowing down to slits. He eyed Kageyama suspiciously, honestly a bit worried by his kind gestures. Usually in this kind of situation, Kageyama would have gotten pissed off that Hinata completely devoured his well-balanced meal. He would never shrug it off as if it were nothing- let alone offer to buy Hinata a drink right after. Better not to push his luck and play it safe. “N-No, I’m okay.” 

Kageyama nodded again and strode off silently, disappearing behind the wall. Hinata sat back watching the clouds in the sky slowly float by as he waited for Kageyama’s return. It felt.. off. Not being able to get up and move on his own free will. Having to wait for someone to come help him get up from simple places- like his own bed for instance. At home, he was able to hobble around freely if his Mom didn’t catch him but he wasn't allowed outside at all. He couldn’t even get dressed by himself anymore. For the first time, Hinata felt truly helpless. All the attention he had been getting from his team mates, being told he was their ultimate weapon, it all seemed as if it would vanish in the blink of an eye.

“What’re you spacing out like that for?” A deep yet young voice called out from above Hinata. His amber eyes slowly refocused and deep blue orbs returned the gaze. Kageyama’s face was as blank as the wall he leaned against when he opened a brightly coloured can and took a sip.

“Sorry, I just..” Hinata trailed off, letting his vibrant bangs tickle his forehead and cheeks when the gentle breeze swam past the duo. “I feel so useless sometimes. Even when I was still in the hospital, the nurses wouldn’t let me stand up without help. I had to be pushed around in a wheelchair half the time since they couldn't find crutches my size. Now I’m bothering you with my needs- gah!” Hinata’s upper body lurched forward as a rough smack was delivered to the back of his head. He rubbed the throbbing part of his body and glared daggers up at the culprit. “Hey! The heck’d you do that for?!”

“Don’t act stupid! I said I would help you so I’m going to help you. If you were a bother I wouldn’t be right here with you right now. End of story.” Kageyama finished his statement with another sip from his can. He handed it down to the dumbfounded boy and offered- more like commanded him to drink the rest. He turned his head to hide the red tint of his cheeks but it did no justice for the visible colouration of his ears.

Hinata stared up at him in disbelief before reaching up and grabbing the canister from his hands. Did Kageyama just admit to enjoying the times they spent together? Even if Hinata was injured and most likely a burden? Hinata took a long swig before he placed the empty can down beside his heavily wrapped leg. He leaned back up against the wall and sighed, a faint trace of a smile coating his lips. “Kissing me would have been cuter, y'know. I guess this will do." He breathed, licking his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that natsu still has some baby fat and is therefore, chubby. i also headcanon that hinata has no sense of time and is therefore, late for everything. kageyama on the other hand is very responsible and always comes prepared. like a perfect mom. a mom with a killer serve and terrifying precision. you didn't eat your brocoli? mama-yama is gonna serve that shit right down your throat and set the peas right down next to it. mamayama tobio. 
> 
> this isnt what the notes section is for.


	3. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? No! Who writes "Go Die" on someone's cast?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiyoko's gotta keep a stern lookout for hinata because he won't stop trying to walk. someone please put a bell on this child he keeps wandering away from the group.
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes! i had all three chapters written but not proofread so i thought "hey! i can just edit them one by one and post them all in one day! simple and easy!" 
> 
> yeah  
> im typing this at 3:42 am and i have to get up early tomorrow to take my sister to the park like i promised. i have so many regrets

The rest of the day went on without any more obstacles. Luckily, Hinata didn’t have PE today and was able to attend his regular classes with help from his classmates when needed. Everyone, mostly the female students, treated him like a new student, letting him borrow their notes, pencils and even textbooks. Some even asked if they could sign his cast- which he happily gave permission for. The cute doodles, hearts and encouraging messages written across his cast in bright markers were definitely an eye-catcher. When Kageyama showed up to gather Hinata at the end of the day, he was more then a little jealous that he didn’t get a chance to sign the cast too. He cheered back up instantly when he was handed a neon orange marker by one of the girls from Hinata’s class.  
At first he was going to follow the lead of Hinata’s other friends and write “Get Well Soon” with a cute drawing of a bird or a volleyball but changed his mind when Hinata mocked his messy handwriting, jokingly warning him not to mess up his cast with ugly writing. In which, Kageyama shot some insults and crude words before writing “Die” in big bold letters at the sole of Hinata’s foot. Said player nearly shrieked himself into next week, begging Kageyama to change it before he really did die. Extremely superstitious as always.

Kageyama refused at first, demanding an apology but the look of utter fear plastered on Hinata’s face managed to change his mind. "Alright, alright. Calm down." He bent down and wrote “Don’t” in front of the first word. "There, all better." 

"What!? No it's not! Who writes "don't die" on someone's cast?!" Hinata squawked. Kageyama grumbled something under his breath and crossed out the first word, writing "glad you didn't" in it's place.   

"Hinata, Kageyama, are you coming to practice today?" Just as Hinata was about to lash out at the other for being lazy in his messages, Sugawara, their mother- er.. Senior showed up, urging them to hurry up. Although his voice was stern, his smile was sincere. Kageyama lifted Hinata onto his back, following Sugawara to the main gym where practice had already begun. Kageyama left Hinata on the bench next to their manager, coach and teacher representative, not wanting to struggle up the many steps to the clubroom just so Hinata would have to be carried back down again. Once the setter returned, dressed in clothes that allowed easier movement, Kageyama ran quick laps around the gym to warm up and joined the others to stretch his muscles a bit better.

Throughout the many hours the team spent going through drills and formations, Hinata had to sit patiently and watch. It was absolute torture- watching Kageyama set perfectly to everyone but him was agonizing enough but having to sit through hours of it was worse. How did the others do this during actual games? Eventually he cracked and stood up, trying to get onto the court too. Shimizu spotted him easily and blew the whistle hanging from around her neck. Everyone stopped and redirected their attention towards the benches. Sawamura gave a stern glare in Hinata's direction and said member tried to explain himself only to be pulled back down onto the bench by Coach Ukai.

"If you want to play so badly, hurry up and get healed." Were the older man's "wise" words. "Or just go home early, I'm sure Sawamura will allow it."

If he could go home he truly would. Even the boredom of sitting at home with nothing to do was better then watching your team practice without you. Or at least, that’s what Hinata’s mind was telling him. He got up and swung his bag over his shoulder, struggling over to the door as practice continued without him.

“Hey! Hinata! You’re not supposed to be walking around yet!” Kageyama called, jogging over to the shorter teen. He was breathing heavily and sweating like he usually did during practice. Only difference was that this time, his chest was heaving from normal practice, not “odd-ball duo” practice. Hinata couldn’t help but feel left out. Useless once again. “Where are you going?”

“Home. Watching you guys play is making me anxious.” Hinata shrugged a shoulder, turning back around to open the large metal doors to leave.

“Okay, I’ll go get my stuff.”

“What? Why? No, you can stay and practice a bit more, I know you want to.” Hinata’s expression morphed into one of confusion. Volleyball practice was one of the biggest things Kageyama looked forward to each working day, Hinata didn’t want to be even more of burden.

“It’s fine, I can just practice at home.” The dark haired prodigy didn’t wait for an answer before he was pushing past the other and striding towards the clubroom.

Hinata could only watch silently until he felt a hand fall down onto his shoulder. He turned around and met face to face with the ace of the team, Asahi. 

"You shouldn't be standing up so much, it'll be a burden if your leg gets even worse." The glass heart spoke softly, offering a kind smile. 

Hinata's face instantly dropped. Did the others think he was becoming excess baggage too? Did the senpais all agree? His face contorted in gloom as he nodded and shuffled away, leaving Asahi to believe that he had somehow hurt the younger's feelings drastically. He tried to call out an apology quickly only to be cut off by Yamaguchi's small snickers and giggles behind him.

"You were supposed to tell him to sit down, not break his other leg." Tsukishima muttered, followed by a signature "nice one, Tsukki!" from Yamaguchi.

Asahi fumbled with his fingers nervously. "I-I didn't mean to! Did I say something wrong?" Nishinoya pat Asahi on the back reassuringly, letting him know it was alright, that Hinata was a strong kid and wouldn't let something so small get the better of him- though the teasing smile on his face led Asahi unconvinced.

Kageyama changed into his spare jersey and shoved the rest of the things into his gym bag swifty. He  left the small room in a rush, worried Hinata might try to go home alone but was relieved to find a small head of orange hair waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He skipped down the iron steps and leaned down in front of Hinata, waiting for the similar pressure to touch his back, assuming Hinata would want to be carried properly instead of like a bag of potatoes.

Kageyama walked with Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck and thighs squeezing into his sides easily, despite the extra weight of three bags (Hinata's school bag, Kageyama's school bag and Kageyama's gym bag). Along the way, Hinata pointed out stray cats and dogs, waving to the multiple people he knew passing by while making small talk with the other about volleyball players and teams all the while. The trek back seemed longer then it did this morning but was more enjoyable since they had more time to take in the scenery of the country side around them.

As they trudged up the steep hills, Kageyama grunting with each step, Hinata whispered small apologizes into his partner’s ear, feeling somewhat guilty for making him work so hard. His apologies were cut short when Kageyama finally had had enough of Hinata's insecurities and doubts involving his boyfriend help him around like this.

"Jeez, all you do is whine! I told you already, you aren't a burden so stop thinking like that! I really like you, got it? So I'm doing this for me and my guilty conscience. Now shut up and let me help you!" Kageyama wheezed. "Just think of this as extra training on my part. I'll help you repay the favour by having you carry me up all these steep ass hills when you're better." Hinata smiled at that but could hear the exhaustion in his voice and remained silent for the rest of the trip as instructed. Then, he stopped complaining for the rest of the weeks to come.   
Hinata got used to the special treatment he received from Kageyama. Dare he say he enjoyed being spoiled a bit when the time came. Who wouldn't enjoy being fed delicious food by the love of your life everyday and get to spend unconditional time with them too? He eventually convinced Kageyama to pack him a homemade lunch everyday until he got better. Kageyama only agreed to it to stop Hinata from having to walk around in the morning and the night before trying to pack lunches and cook breakfasts for his little sister. Over the weeks, Kageyama started showing up to Hinata’s house earlier and staying even later, watching over the injured boy as if he were his guardian angel. Some nights he even slept over if time got away from him and Hinata's mom insisted that he stay.

Maybe having a broken shin wasn't all that bad, Hinata would think to himself in the dark bedroom some nights. If breaking a bone was all it took to spend a little extra time with his partner, maybe he should try it more often! Of course, when he told Kageyama this, he was yelled at and reminded of his duty as a regular on the volleyball team.

In due course, Kageyama finally got better acquainted with Natsu and cleared up all misunderstandings involving one or two stories about a monster who eats children that somehow managed to find its way in the classrooms of a certain younger sibling. As they became closer, Natsu managed to convince Kageyama to pack her a lunch every morning too, since her big brother was a terrible cook. To save her young and abused tastebuds, Kageyama agreed and eventually made a habit of walking to Hinata's house every other morning with three lunch boxes, an overnight bag and a bunch of movies or games to watch/play when they got back from school.

   
Day by day, Hinata got better surprisingly fast. It only took half the time the doctors had assigned for his leg to heal properly and soon, his (fully decorated, thanks to the Karasuno Volleyball Team) big, bulky cast was removed and he was given a mild rehabilitation regimen until his leg was back to normal. Of course, Hinata was excited to finally get to play volleyball again yet nothing could compare to the feeling of happiness Kageyama was harbouring. 

“Hinata! I brought you and Natsu’s lunches."

However, old habits die hard.

"Come down and get it!” Kageyama called as he kicked off his shoes at the entrance way. Although Hinata had made a splendid full recovery, Kageyama continued to bring packed lunches for the siblings he had grown very close to and walk Hinata to and from school to this day. Now it was just the lame excuse they carried for Kageyama to walk to school with Hinata each morning, and another languid reason for the two to leave practice early so they could home together, brushing their finger tips against each other's until one of them brought up the courage to actually hold hands. Kageyama had long since memorized the path to Hinata's house but couldn't help but get "lost" in the alleyways near the supermarkets to steal quick kisses when no one was watching. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata called from the top of the stairs. “I told you already, you don’t have to come up here any longer, I’ll meet you at your house.” The duo had established that Kageyama lived closer to the school and the fact he had to walk farther away to meet up with Hinata was too time-consuming when Hinata could just easily meet him half way instead. Kageyama looked up at the teen and noticed that Hinata, despite how late it was, was still in his pyjamas with a tooth paste still dribbling down his chin. He was desperately unconvinced by the other's statement.

“From the looks of it, I still need to come by and get you.” Kageyama groaned, stepping into the kitchen to make sure Natsu had gotten something to eat. “And is it alright for you to be walking around like that yet?”

“Kageyama, stop being such a worry-wart. The doctor said I’m fine to play now!” Hinata sped back into the washroom to wash off his face and change his clothes quickly. This time, he didn’t need help from Kageyama and he was very happy for that fact. Changing in front of him in the clubroom was embarrassing enough. Having him practically stripping him in his bedroom when pulling off his pants was too difficult for just one person was a whole other level.

“Hurry up! We have morning practice remember?” Kageyama called from the bottom of the stairs, his own bag in one hand, Hinata’s in the other. Natsu was in the kitchen, happily munching away on some bread Hinata had prepared for her while she was still asleep.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Jeez-” Hinata was walking towards the stairs when he felt his footing vanish far too quickly. He grabbed at nothing as he fell helplessly down the stairs, crashing into Kageyama below with a scared yelp.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hinata shuffled uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair. The familiar sounds of the hospital surrounded him as did the same white room he was just stuck in himself not too long ago. He watched as Kageyama lifted the chopsticks to his mouth, biting the odd shaped roll off the end. He chewed slowly before swallowing thickly. 

“It tastes like shit. Did you really make this?” Kageyama groaned. "Poor Natsu, having to eat this crap for the next few months." 

“Hey! I tried my best!” Hinata exclaimed, flustered from head to toe. “If you don’t like it, then don’t eat it!”

Kageyama shrugged and continued to dine on the box of unidentifiable food items. When he was finished he wiped his mouth with the hand that wasn’t covered in a dark blue and white cast. He struggled to put the box back on the table next to his bed, seeing as he was held in place by the sling holding his leg over the bed. Hinata took it from him out of pity and put it back in the bag he brought it in, sighing at yet another failed attempt at cooking a special lunch for Kageyama-who was now back to sulking because of his broken wrist and leg. Because of his injuries he couldn't play sports for a duration of two and a half months. Kageyma was obviously none too happy about that fact. 

Hinata sighed at the sight of his usual poker-faced partner pouting and gazing out the window next to his bed with a sense of longing to go outside and run around. He could easily sympathize with that perception. Feeling dejected and guilty Hinata apologized before stating his solution.

“Since it’s my fault you’re stuck in here. I will be your arms and legs until you get better! I’ll do anything you want me to until you’re fully healed.”

There was brief pause before Kageyama finally spoke up, lifting his head a bit higher as a devilish grin spread across his face. 

"...Anything?" 

"Anything and everything!" 

Time to repay that debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! the ending literally answers no questions that were asked about skin deep! im planning on making another part to this series explaining what happens tho dont worry. actually.. you probably should worry, there's gonna be some major feels. speaking of feels. 
> 
> it feels weird calling all the third years by their actual names (like sawamura, sugawara, shimizu). i have nicknames for everyone in haikyuu. everyone. even takeda-sensei. his name is "that guy from yowapeda with the glasses- but all grown up". 
> 
> tanaka is ryuubrosuke

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter's pretty short, i know- but only because the next few are pretty lengthy. and because i wrote the whole series as one chapter before i realized just how long it was.. and no one wants to sit through all of that just for one chapter. well i wouldnt.


End file.
